Loving You Isn't Joke
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat rasa cintamu dianggap lelucon?/"Sakura-chan, Aku mencintaimu."/"Leluconmu itu tidak lucu, Naruto."/"Rasakan Sakura, rasakan sedalam apa perasaanku untukmu, karena mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah lelucon."/Karena perasaan pemuda ini tak pantas dianggap lelucon, ia tulus lebih tulus dari siapapun/AU/bad summary/Very Mainstream/RnR...?


**Loving You Isn't Joke**

**.**

"Sakura_-chan_, Aku mencintaimu."

Gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu sontak mendongak, menatap lamat-lamat pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan meja kelasnya. Netranya mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar klausa pendek nan mengejutkan itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seulas senyum terukir begitu saja.

"Leluconmu itu tidak lucu, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang yang baru saja menyatakan klausa sakral itu tampak lemas dan murung. Entah untuk yang keberapakalinya pernyataan itu dianggap lelucon yang tak menarik bagi sang objek bicara.

"Aku serius, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu lelucon?"

Iris _emerald_ di sana menatap lembut, beradu dengan bongkahan _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Kekehan kecil begitu saja keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Ia kembali menggeleng melihat Naruto yang semakin cemberut dibuatnya.

"Lalu, aku harus percaya begitu saja? Jangan harap, _baka_! Kau benar-benar deh! Senang sekali membuat orang ke-geer-an!" Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja diiringi tawa dari sang gadis yang terdengar merdu.

"Sudah-sudah, aku mau pulang, Ino sepertinya kelamaan menunggu," lanjutnya sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangan ke arah pemuda itu.

Sakura pun mengambil tas gendongnya dan menyelempangkannya. Kakinya melenggang keluar dari apitan meja dan kursi miliknya di kelas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Naruto, lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan senyumannya. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku masih harus latihan basket. Sakura-_chan_ hati-hati ya di jalan." Tanpa ada luka, Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran tulusnya membuat senyum Sakura pun ikut mengembang, melengkung sempurna dan terlihat sangat manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan, Naruto." Sakura kembali melangkah membuat jarak dengan sang pemuda yang terus-menerus melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Melihat kelakuan Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa kecil dan ikut melambaikan tangan sampai tubuh tegap itu menghilang dari jangkau netra miliknya.

**.**

**Disclaimer Till Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Genre: Friendship &amp; Romance**

**Pair Always NaruSaku little bit for slight ShikaIno**

.

**Warning: Standard applied, AU, Ooc, typo(s), absurd, simple &amp; mainstream story and anything**

**Story is mine**

**.**

**Don't Like? Easy guys, i think you smart enough to don't Read**

**Enjoys Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Forehead_, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Naruto?"

Sakura yang masih melangkah di samping Ino pun sontak kaget dengan kalimat introgatif yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu. Langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikan badan menghadap Ino dengan sempurna. Matanya membola tak mengerti dengan apa yang Ino tanyakan. "Apa maksudmu, _pig_?"

"_Trust me_. Naruto itu benar-benar mencintaimu. Kenapa kau malah selalu bilang bahwa itu adalah lelucon yang tidak lucu?"

Ternyata masalah ini. Sakura menghela napas dan mengukir seulas senyum maklum mendapati komentar Ino yang seperti ini. Bukan dia tidak menyadari itu. Kemungkinan memang apa yang diucapkan sahabat pirangnya ini memang benar bahwa Naruto itu mencintainya. Tapi, itu baru kemungkinan, kan?

Sakura sangat ingat saat pertama Naruto menyatakan perasaannya seperti itu. Dengan cengirannya seperti biasa ia menghampiri mejanya dan duduk di kursi Ino- sang _tablemate_-. Tanpa ada berbasa-basi sedikitpun ia tiba-tiba mengatakan ia mencintainya. Salahkah Sakura saat itu ia berpikir apa yang diucapkan Naruto itu lelucon? Apalagi di sana banyak teman-teman yang mendengar. Tidak lucu juga bukan kalau Sakura malah menanyakan _'kau serius?'_

Maka dari itu Sakura lebih memilih untuk menganggap itu hanya lelucon semata. Dengan menggeleng keras ia menyahut _'leluconmu tidak lucu, baka.'_ Disusul riuh tawa dari teman-teman lain. Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto ialah dia malah ikut tertawa seolah mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Ino kau sendiri sudah tahu alasannya, kan? Lalu kenapa kamu malah membahas ini lagi?"

"Mungkin saat itu dia hanya bingung akan bereaksi seperti apa maka dari itu dia ikut tertawa dengan kami. Kamu sebaiknya meminta maaf padanya, _forehead_. Tadi itu pernyataan cintanya yang kesepuluh mungkin juga lebih dan kau masih menganggap lelucon? Kau keterlaluan, _forehead_."

Sakura masih bungkam. Benar memang apa yang dikatakan Ino barusan. Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya alasan Sakura. Ia sengaja berucap seperti itu untuk mengelak memberi jawaban. Naruto adalah sahabat baiknya. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk menolak nantinya tapi, ia pun tak akan bisa menerimanya karena hatinya masih tertaut pada pemuda lain.

Sakura sangka setelah yang pertama itu Naruto akan berhenti karena biasanya pemuda-pemuda lain yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya ditolak secara halus sedikit langsung menyerah. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak? Sakura tak mengerti sungguh. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, enggan menyahuti kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari mulut sang sahabat. Mencoba menulikan diri.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu. Tapi, tidak bisa kah kau menghargai perasaan Naruto?"

Kali ini sukses Sakura diam. Tercenung mendengar ucapan Ino yang kentara _frontal_. Tidak menghargai katanya? Apa ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini? Bila itu benar, maka ia memang harus secepatnya meminta maaf pada pemuda hangat tersebut.

"Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini, _pig_?" Sakura bergumam lirih sarat akan kekecewaan terhadap dirinya karena telah menyakiti salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Hatinya mencelos. Sungguh ia tak mau terjebak pada perasaan lama yang temaram. Ia juga ingin menyambut kembali perasaan itu, merasakan bagaimana hati berdebar dan berbunga. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Hatinya terus berkhianat. Ino salah. Siapapun salah. Bukan karena Sakura belum melupakan cinta pertamanya, sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja ia tak mau lagi merasakan sakit hati, patah hati dan sejenisnya.

Saat orang yang paling ia dambakan tak pernah membalas perasaannya? Saat orang yan paling ia kasihi malah pergi darinya tanpa meninggalkan sebab yang pasti? Saat ia baru pertama kali mengenal cinta dan ia harus merasakan dalamnya mengasihi, dalamnya mendambakan dan dalamnya mencintai. Tapi, ia juga harus merasakan dalamnya rasa pahit kehilangan, dalamnya rasa sakit ditinggalkan dan patahnya asa untuk mendamba.

Jangan salahkan Sakura. Ia hanya takut. Teramat takut. Takut lagi-lagi hatinya patah tak terkira dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan ruas luka yang lebih lebar dan dalam. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Tanpa Sakura pinta, rembesan air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya tak dianggap, ia tahu rasa sakitnya tertolak. Tapi, ia sendiri sekarang menjadi pelaku atas tindakan itu? Oh, dimanakah hati nuraninya sekarang? Ah, bukankah hidup memang begini? Menyakiti dan disakiti. Meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Menolak dan ditolak. Mengabaikan dan diabaikan. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja begitulah hukum dunia mengatur.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? M-maafkan aku kalau ucapanku tadi sudah keterlaluan padamu."

Ino mendekat. Mendekap bahu Sakura yang sedikit bergetar. Ino tahu Sakura tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti siapapun karena rasa yang Naruto miliki padanya bukanlah keinginan Sakura mutlak. _Cause love is selfish_. _Cause love is incredible_. _Cause love is excited_. _And cause love is hurting_.

Dengan kasar Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya sendiri. Ia menoleh menatap _aquamarine_ Ino seolah mengatakan _'aku baik-baik saja, Ino.'_ Tak lupa satu ulasan senyum yang sudah terukir indah di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau benar, Ino. Aku memang harus minta maaf pada Naruto. Terimakasih, _pig_, kau memang teman terbaikku."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pemuda berambut model nanas sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat sambil meneguk botol minumnya dengan rakus. Dari arah lapangan basket pemuda berambut pirang jabrik mendekat sembari tangannya yang masih setia terus men-_dribble_ bola. Peluh sudah membanjiri wajahnya namun sang empu belum berniat untuk mengusapnya.

Shikamaru dengan gesit melemparkan handuk kecil pada Naruto yang dengan sigap langsung ditangkap oleh sang korban. Tak menunggu lama Naruto langsung menghilangkan keringat yang entah sejak kapan bercucuran membajiri wajah _tan_-nya.

"Istirahatlah, _troublesome._"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia langsung membiarkan bola basket itu menggelinding lagi tak tentu arah. Kakinya terus melangkah mendekat pada Shikamaru dan mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah pemuda nanas ini. Dengan cepat ia pun mengambil botol minumnya dan meneguknya tanpa tersisa.

"Hei, Naruto. Sepenglihatanku tadi Sakura menolakmu lagi _'kan_?"

Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan, ia lebih memilih mengendikan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Ck, kenapa kau bebal sekali? Menyerah sajalah. Ino pernah bilang padaku bahwa Sakura itu gagal _move on_ dari cinta pertamanya."

Kali ini pernyataan Shikamaru berhasil membuat Naruto berjengit dan menoleh dengan bola mata yang sudah melotot dengan sempurna. Naruto tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengangguk paham. Akhirnya ia paham apa yang membuat gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu terus mengatakan perasaannya hanya lelucon semata.

"Jadi itu ya alasan Sakura-_chan_? Pantas saja." Mendengar komentar Naruto yang hanya seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru kembali mengeluarkan _trademark_-nya.

"_Troublesome_. Saranku kau menyerah saja, Naruto. Apa kau tidak sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sedikit sarkasme. Naruto tertawa lirih mendengar selorohan Shikamaru barusan.

"Kau tahu, Shika? Aku ingin menyerah tapi sayang hatiku terus berkhianat karena aku sejak lahir tidak ditakdirkan untuk putus asa dan menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi kalau hanya soal cinta dan perempuan."

Shikamaru masih bungkam, masih mencoba mendengarkan kejujuran hati yang akan sahabat _'baka'_nya ini beberkan.

"Aku yakin bisa membuat Sakura_-chan_ mencintaiku juga suatu saat nanti. Aku memang pernah tertarik pada perempuan sebelumnya tapi, kau tahu? Kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sakura_-chan_ adalah perempuan pertama dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Melihat senyumnya saja sudah bisa menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untukku. Tawa renyahnya itu bisa meluruhkan rasa lelah dan luka yang terdapat di sini."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya yang panjang dengan menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Senyumnya sudah terukir. Ia memang sudah benar-benar mencintai gadis itu karena dengan membicarakannya seperti ini saja sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto. Semoga Sakura memang bisa mencintaimu sesuai yang kau harapkan tadi." Shikamaru menggeleng dan tersenyum miring membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. Jempolnya ia taruh di depan wajah pemuda jangkung itu. "Aku yakin aku bisa dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu itu, Shika."

Dan mereka tergelak bersama.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Ini sudah sore."

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui saran Shikamaru kali ini. Ia mengambil tas gendongannya dan memakai sebelah talinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan lapangan basket menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Kringgg…Kringgg

Bel tanda pulang sudah menggema bising di Konoha Senior High School membuat beberapa siswa berhamburan tak teratur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Sakura dan Ino masih membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas selempangan mereka. Terlihat begitu santai, tidak terlalu peduli pada teman-teman lain yang seolah berebut untuk pulang.

"_Forehead_, kau mau minta maaf hari ini?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari kegiatan semula, masih anteng memasukan beberapa buku beserta kotak pensilnya yang sudah rapi.

"Menurutmu? Aku rasa lebih cepat itu lebih baik, _pig_ Kau pikir aku orang yang setega apa, hah?"

Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan semua barang bawaannya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang terlontar itu. Tasnya sudah ia selempangkan dengan baik dan dia hanya tinggal menunggu sahabat cerewetnya ini untuk segera keluar dari meja mereka agar ia juga bisa cepat-cepat keluar. Selesai membereskan semuanya, Ino pun menyelempangkan tasnya dan melemparkan cengirannya pada Sakura sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan retorik yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Baiklah. _Good luck_, oke?" Setelah berucap demikian Ino melambaikan tangannya serta tak lupa matanya yang ia kedipkan itu. Langkah kakinya menghampiri seorang pemuda jangkung dengan gaya rambut _pineapple_-nya.

"Shika, bisa kau pulang bersamaku sekarang? Antar aku ke toko buku kali ini saja. Kau mau _'kan_?"

Shikamaru menoleh menatap penuh heran terhadap gadis Yamanaka di hadapannya ini yang entah karena apa, tiba-tiba menjadi sok akrab. "Aku ada latihan basket. Kau tahu itu _'kan_ nona merepotkan?" Decakan terdengar dari sang jenius Nara ini.

"Bolos sajalah sehari, memang tidak bisa?" desak Ino sembari mengguncang sebelah tangan Shikamaru. _Childish_. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru saat ini.

Dan akhirnya, selalu seperti ini. Nara Shikamaru akan kalah oleh seorang gadis merepotkan macam Yamanaka Ino. "Baiklah, _troublesome_."

Mendengar kekalahan Shikamaru membuat sang gadis sumringah, ia girang dalam hati. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu Sakura untuk berbicara dengan Naruto berdua saja, kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Ino. Akhirnya, Shikamaru dan Ino melangkah berdua keluar kelas bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak ikut latihan kali ini, tolong izinkan pada pelatih ada urusan mendadak," lisan Shikamaru sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelasnya sembari melirik Ino di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar dan melihat kelakuan mereka lebih tepatnya hanya kelakuan Ino saja. Terdengar tawa kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya. Sahabatnya satu itu memang kadang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, _forehead_," bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit. Ia tak menduga Ino akan berbisik padanya terlebih arti tersirat dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku tidak memintanya, Ino," gumam Sakura namun sayang tidak didengar sedikitpun oleh Ino. Ia masih menggandeng Shikamaru, takut-takut pemuda nanas itu akan pergi begitu saja darinya jika tidak dijaga seperti itu. Bibir Sakura cemberut.

Sakura masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu Naruto keluar dari kelas. Lama sekali pemuda itu membereskan barang-barangnya. Helaan napas terdengar beberapa kali, sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang kecil udara di hadapannya. Hatinya mengeluh. Ia tiba-tiba merasa grogi? Padahal ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada pemuda pirang itu.

'_Sebenarnya Naruto itu perempuan atau laki-laki sih? Kenapa membereskan barang-barang saja lama sekali?'_

Sakura mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangan tepat di lehernya untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyergap. Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Meminta maaf hanya karena hal sepele? Tapi, ia akui masalah perasaan itu tak pernah dan tak boleh dianggap sepele. Hati-hatilah dengan hati, itu kalimat yang ia sering dengar dari _kaa-chan_ tercintanya di rumah.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Brakk!

Sakura terlonjak ke belakang sampai-sampai pintu yang menjadi sandarannya itu menabrak dinding. Ia kaget, sangat kaget mendapat tepukan di bahu kirinya. Setelah beberapa detik ia kembali menguasai dirinya sendiri, kepala merah mudanya ia tolehkan ke arah sumber suara, mulutnya sudah terbuka. "Menunggumu," jawabnya singkat dan jelas dengan sunggingan di bibirnya.

"Hah? Ada perlu apa memangnya, Sakura_-chan_? Maaf. Kau pasti lama menunggu, aku tadi ganti baju dulu," papar Naruto memberi alasan yang cukup logis kepada gadis tercinta karena sudah membuatnya sedikit menunggu.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku rasa tidak lama," bohong Sakura sembari cengengesan aneh membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai Sakura_-chan_ rela menungguku seperti ini, hm?" Naruto tersenyum lembut di akhir kalimatnya.

Pipi Sakura memanas seketika melihat senyum lembut Naruto padanya. Pertama kalinya ia perhatikan bahwa senyum pemuda ini benar-benar…menawan. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Sebenarnya kemana saja Sakura selama ini?

"B-begini Naruto. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu perihal kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanmu itu lelucon Naruto…aku…aku hanya."

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mengerti dan aku tidak keberatan," sela Naruto melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tergugu.

Hati Sakura tiba-tiba mencelos mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Mengerti katanya? Tidak keberatan katanya? Apa pemuda ini benar-benar mencintainya sampai berucap demikian entengnya? Perasaa suci dan tulusnya dianggap lelucon dan ia bilang ia tidak keberatan? Hati Sakura teriris, merasa benar-benar telah tega menyakiti perasaan orang yang benar-benar tulus padanya ini.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja? KENAPA KAU MEMILIH MENCINTAI GADIS EGOIS DAN MENYEBALKAN SEPERTIKU NARUTO? KENAPA?" Tak bisa ditahan lagi, emosi Sakura meluap juga. Ia berteriak kencang di depan Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia tertunduk. Lelehan air mata kembali mengalir indah.

Naruto menghela napas. Sungguh, ia lebih suka Sakura marah padanya, menanggap perasaan cintanya sebagai lelucon daripada harus melihat Sakura-nya menangis dan bahkan seperti tersakiti karena ia telah mencintainya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon. Kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh memarahiku bahkan aku rela kau menolakku, tapi tolong jangan menangis. Maaf kalau rasa cinta yang aku punya menyakitimu." Naruto ikut tertunduk. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Sakura-_chan_ tolong jangan larang aku untuk mencintaimu. Karena mencintaimu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, Sakura-_chan_. Terlepas dari luka yang selama ini terus menyambangi tapi, aku bahagia merasakan perasaan ini," lanjut Naruto yang masih ikut tertunduk di hadapan Sakura. Kalimatnya sarat luka mendalam yang bercampur dengan rasa senang.

Sakura masih diam bungkam. Ia berusaha keras untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan kasar. Kenapa ia harus menangis? Kenapa ia harus menangis mendapatkan fakta bahwa ia telah menyakiti perasaan pemuda ini? Kenapa ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat pemuda ini terluka? Kenapa bisa ia sangat peduli pada rasa sakit yang pemuda ini rasakan? Ia mencintainya? Benarkah? Sakura cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran konyolnya tersebut.

Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kalau memang benar sejak kapan? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Yang ia tahu selama ini ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya, yang ia rasa cinta pertamanya itu masih menjadi satu-satunya pria yang mendiami relung hati. Tapi, bukankah cinta bisa tumbuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu? Mungkin karena kedekatan yang tercipta di antara mereka selama ini? Apapun itu, yang pasti Sakura tak rela melihat Naruto terluka.

"Jangan berpikir cintaku ini main-main, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Apalagi kalau kau berpikir aku akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sedikitpun, karena aku akan terus memperjuangkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tahu kau masih belum _move on_ dari cinta pertamamu, tapi aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu jatuh hati padaku suatu saat nanti."

Sukses. Kalimat itu bisa membuat hati Sakura kembali berdebar setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Darahnya berdesir mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Pipinya kembali memanas menimbulkan rona tipis yang sudah menghiasi pipi putihnya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu. Tak apa kalau sekarang kau tak bisa menyambut perasaanku. Aku akan terus menunggu walau harus beribu-ribu tahun lamanya."

Buaghhh!

Sakura menonjok bahu Naruto mendengar penuturannya kali ini. "Jangan gombal, _baka_!" hardiknya dengan seulas senyum yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"_Ittai…!_ Aku tidak gombal, aku serius. Karena kau harus tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku terlahir bukan untuk menjadi pecundang dan menyerah dengan nasibku." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, menampilkan deretan giginya di hadapan Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura terkikik mendengar itu semua.

Naruto mendekat pada Sakura membuat kening Sakura mengerut. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura. Iris emerald itu membola, ia kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti ini yang tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja. Rasakan jantungku yang berdebar menggila, rasakan darahku yang berdesir. Rasakan Sakura, rasakan sedalam apa perasaanku untukmu, karena mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah lelucon."

Ya. Sakura merasakannya. Merasakan debaran jantung Naruto di dadanya, saling menyusul dengan irama jantungnya sendiri. Berpacu satu sama lain, perutnya tergelitik mendengar gombalan-gombalan Naruto yang terdengar berlebihan itu. Rasanya ia senang, entah karena apa.

Mereka masih memeluk satu sama lain. Membiarkan perasaan mereka membaur menjadi satu, menyelami sejauh mana perasaan keduanya terasa. Tak memedulikan suara deru angin yang cukup kencang untuk menyapu kulit mereka. Tak memedulikan burung-burung yang berkicau padahal ini masih siang. Ah, mungkin mereka iri melihat kedua sejoli ini.

Setelah satu menit kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang lamat-lamat Sakura membuat yang dipandang salah tingkah sendiri lalu sedetik kemudia melotot pada sang pelaku.

"Kenapa?!" tanyanya ketus dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut.

"Hah~ kau mungkin berpikir kalau gagal move on itu menyakitkan. Tapi ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu, yaitu mencintai orang yang gagal _move on_."

Sakura tercenung sebentar. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Jadi, pelajaran berharga untuknya, bukan? Jangan merasa apa yang dirasakan oleh diri sendiri itu adalah hal yang paling pedih karena pasti selalu ada yang lebih pedih yang orang lain rasakan. Sakura memukul pelan Naruto.

"Aku pulang duluan, Naruto. Terimakasih telah memaafkanku." Sakura tersenyum dan hendak beranjak pergi sebelum tangannya tercekal oleh Naruto. "Tunggu aku latihan dong, Sakura-_chan._ Masa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian? Shikamaru _'kan_ sedang kencan dengan Ino?"

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap sengit Naruto yang malah diresponi cengiran darinya. Ia menyerah. "Baiklah."

Mereka pun pergi dari depan kelas menuju lapangan basket. Berjalan beriringan. Menghiraukan segala rasa senang yang membuncah di hati masing-masing. Mentari di sana pun malu-malu, sembunyi di balik awan melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura. Burung-burung pergi setelah menyaksikan dramatisasi kehidupan yang baru saja terjadi di sana.

.

**Gagal move on itu menyakitkan namun lebih menyakitkan lagi mencintai orang yang gagal move on -me-**

.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/n : Hah~ saya senang bisa membuat fic NaruSaku kembali hahahahaha! Seperti biasa saya memang payah dalam membuat fic, so maklumi aja ya minna*smirk**

**Jujur saja sebenernya saya benci ketika perasaan Naruto yang begitu dalam dianggap angin lalu oleh pembuatnya sendiri*iykwim* saya benci melihat Naruto menjadi pecundang dan menarik kata-kata serta perasaannya. Saya patah hati telah dibohongi Naruto dan di-php oleh Sakura, maaf atas curcol ini soalnya jujur saya masih suka sedih dan sebel aja kalau inget gimana ending apalagi last movie sampai-sampai saya muak kalau lihat Naruto di gtv :""")**

**Lupakan curcol saya tentang ending, saya ingin meminta doanya agar nilai-nilai UN saya baik dan memuaskan minna! Terimakasih buat yang udah baca fic saya*smile***

**So? What do you thik for this fic? Give your feedback, please! All of critism, konkrit, flame or anything I will accept it with smile ^^**

**.**

**Review, please! ^^**

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
